Consumer electronic devices such as cellular telephones typically contain confidential personal information, and increasingly are used to make point-of-sale payments. New security measures are being added to protect this confidential information and to authenticate financial transactions conducted using the devices, including the addition of biometric interfaces such as fingerprint scanners and iris recognition.